


Fandom Trumps Hate:  Pre-War Steve and Bucky Dancing Fanart by Not-Worms

by debwalsh



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fanart, Fandom Trumps Hate, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-World War II Bucky Barnes, Steve and Bucky Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 00:52:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9942875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/debwalsh/pseuds/debwalsh
Summary: Here's pre-war Steve and Bucky dancing, in myFandom Trumps Hateauction win by@not-worms. Referenced from John Leyendecker's 'Dancing Couple', 1930.Standing Rock was the charity that benefitted from this auction.You can find more information aboutnot-worms, their work, and the charity projects they support athttps://not-worms.tumblr.com/tagged/my-art.And you can find more aboutFandom Trumps Hateathttps://fandomtrumpshate.tumblr.com, along with the finished fanworks athttps://fandomtrumpshateofferings.tumblr.com, and ways you can make a difference athttps://fandomtrumpshateaction.tumblr.com.#fandomtrumpshateofferings#fandomtrumpshate#fandomtrumpshateaction#thereisnosuchthingastoomanybuckys#steveandbuckydancingforthewin#prayforawintersoldiermovie#ichosemyside





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note: If you're having trouble seeing the art, you don't need to leave a comment to that effect - in fact, please don't. I am having problems with AO3 changing the html code when I post. I can see the art just fine in Firefox on my laptop, but not in Silk on my Kindle. I'm investigating the problem, but it's nearly 5 a.m. on Sunday morning, and I'm fried. I will fix it. 
> 
> If you can see it, please feel free to leave comments for the artist. :)
> 
> I'm posting this on behalf of not-worms, since they don't have an AO3 account. Go, visit their Tumblr see all the arts and love them!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to the team at Fandom Trumps Hate, for putting together the auction, for managing it with grace and style, and for continuing to mobilize and inspire. And thank you to not-worms for such a lovely piece.
> 
> We are greater together!


End file.
